Regresamos
by Andrea Potter Cullen
Summary: James y Lily murieron en Haloween, pero por las cosas de la vida "reviven" años despues. ¿Que ocurrira? ¿Como se lo tomara Harry? AU. {Antes de empezar su 6º año. Surius no muere}
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Algunos ya me conocen por el fanfic "Eres Mi Cantante" (el cual pronto actualizaré, lo juro) Así que aquí les dejo otra de mis locuras:) Nos leemos abajo.**

**CAPITULO 1: Regreso**

Allí se encontraba Harry Potter o "El Niño Que Vivió" como otros lo llamaban, recostado en su cama, en casa de sus tíos, los Dursley. Estos trataban a Harry como una verdadera escoria por el solo hecho de ser mago, al principio le tenían miedo a que los hechizara o algo así, pero cuando Dobby, el elfo, entro en su casa e hizo magia sus tíos se enteraron de que tenía prohibido utilizarla fuera de Hogwarts, así que nuevamente lo trataban mal.

-Quiero irme a Hogwarts- Susurro este mirando el techo. Los padres de Harry murieron por salvarlo a el. Y aunque este se los agradecía enormemente, no podía evitar sentirse culpable "Cuanto daría porque estuvieran conmigo" Solía decir el joven cuando se sentía solo. Lo que no sabía era lo que pasaba en Inglaterra...

Lily Potter, esposa de James y madre de Harry murió entregando la vida por su hijo.

-"_¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!-_

_-¡__Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora!-_

_-¡__Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia!-_

_-¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...!-_

_-¡__Harry no! ¡Harry no! __¡Haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar...-_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_

Al recordar esto el cuerpo de Lily se estremeció. Lentamente se paro de la cama sobre la cual estaba recostada y se incorporo. Miro a su lado y lo vio, a el, su amor, su único y verdadero amor, lo movió un poco y este lentamente despertó. Se miraron a los ojos, en los cuales solo se podía ver amor verdadero, y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Le pregunto James a Lily.

-No lo se-

-¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Logro sobrevivir?-

-No se, pero espero que si- Le respondió su esposa, mientras una lagrima caía por su ojo. En ese momento vieron una luz blanca, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia ella.

-AL DESPACHO DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE-

Lo siguiente que ambos vieron fue a Albus mirando desde la ventana. Ambos se acercaron lentamente.

-¿Dumbledore?- Le pregunto James. Este se giro con obvia sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿James?- Lo miro detenidamente, para luego girar la cabeza-¿Lily?- Pregunto después, intercambiando miradas Lily-James, y James-Lily.-Pero si ustedes están muertos, esto es imposible- Susurro acercándose a Lily para acariciarle la mejilla.

Los tres se miraron por unos minutos, para luego unirse en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Dumbledore?- Le pregunto Lily, una vez que se separaron -¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Este bien? ¿Dónde vive? ¿A que casa pertenece?- Siguió preguntando.

Ante la mención de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.

-Harry esta con sus tíos muggles, no se como esta, pertenece a Gryffindor- Le respondió este orgulloso

-¿Cuándo lo podremos ver?- Pregunto Potter.

-Por ahora no, al menos no hasta que sepamos a que se debe que estén aquí. Lo único que le falta a la "increíble" vida de Harry es que sus padres aparezcan un día, para nos haber cuando se volverán a ir- Les respondió Albus meditando.

**CONTINUARA… (?)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo, bueno o regular? Shdhask*-* Gracias por leer el primer capitulo de mis locuras:33 Déjenme un Review para saber que les pareció. Eso, los quiero. Nos leemos luego!**

-A '


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capi de la historia:3 Muchísimas gracias a Lily Masen que fue mi primer Review! Te AmoDoro y este capi te lo dedico a ti…**

**Sin más, los dejo leer:D! Nos leemos abajo!**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**CAPITULO DOS: Sorpresas**

Ambos padres se miraron, aparentemente sorprendidos, después de todo Albus les dijo que no quería agregarle nada mas a la "increíble" vida de Harry.

-¿A que te refieres con increíble?- Pregunto James.

-Eso se los tendrá que contar el mismo Harry- Les respondió Albus –Ahora, ¿saben porque fue que volvieron?-

-La verdad es que no, pero creo que tiene que ver con que Harry necesite nuestra ayuda- Le contesto Lily.

-Es probable, bueno, tengo una idea- Los Potter esperaron pacientemente –todos los profesores que han hecho Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras* se han retirado, por muchos motivos, así que necesitare a alguien que sepa sobre este tema, por lo tanto ¿Quién mejor que ustedes? Que ya se enfrentaron a la peor fuerza oscura del mundo mágico- Finalizo Dumbledore. Ambos asintieron eufóricos, después de 16 años, volverían a ver a Harry, e inclusive compartir con el- Dejadme terminar- continuo –Además, mañana enviaremos una lechuza a Harry, para traerlo a Hogwarts, ya que tan solo falta una semana para en inicio de clases-

Ambos se miraron y se abalanzaron sobre su ex profesor.

-Muy bien, vallan a dejar sus cosas a… - lo pensó un momento –la casa común de Gryffindor- Ambos, Lily y James sonrieron y asintieron.

Cuando estos se retiraron, Dumbledore tomo un pergamino y escribió

_Harry:_

_Mañana por la mañana te pasaré a buscar a tu casa, ten todas tus cosas listas. _

_Se despide Dumbledore._

Al terminar de escribir se la pasó a su lechuza y se la envió. Solo esperaba que esto acabara bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba leyendo su libro de Pociones, ya había ido al callejón diagon donde compro lo necesario para comenzar un nuevo año en su verdadero hogar, Hogwarts.

Un ruido en su ventana lo sobresalto. Se acerco y vio a una lechuza, rápidamente cogió la carta y la leyó:

_Harry:_

_Mañana por la mañana te pasaré a buscar a tu casa, ten todas tus cosas listas. _

_Se despide Dumbledore._

Harry sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el País De Las Maravillas, entraría una semana antes que el resto a Hogwarts, se libraría de sus tíos, por fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Devuelta a Hogwarts James tenia a Lily sobre su regazo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Cómo será Harry?- Le pregunto esta de pronto.

-No lo se, lo único que pido es que tenga tus hermosos ojos- Le respondió James besando su cabeza. Lily soltó una risilla.

-¿Quiénes serán sus mejores amigos? ¿Sera buen estudiante?- Siguió diciendo esta. Ninguno de los dos sintió a Dumbledore entrar.

-Sus mejores amigos se llaman Ron Weasley, el mas gracioso del curso y Hermione Granger, la mas inteligente, es un estudiante con notas sobresalientes, pero muy bueno para buscar problemas- Les conto Albus mientras se sentaba enfrente de la pareja -¿algo mas que quieran saber?- -¿Qué clases de problemas?- -Descubrió la cámara de los secretos con ayuda de sus amigos y derroto a Voldemort- Les siguió contando –pero no les diré nada más, mañana ya podrán ver a su hijo y hablar con el- Y sin mas salió de la habitación. Continuara… (?) Hasta aquí por hoy, veré si mañana subo el siguiente, o si no el martes, espero que les guste el capitulo! (*) Desde ahora abreviare Defensa En Contra de las artes oscuras, quedara así DFAO ;) ADELANTO: -Rencuentro. Solo eso les diré. Los quiero! -A' 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPITULO 3: Reencuentro.

Harry tenía todas sus cosas en el baúl. Se encontraba muy emocionado, ya que por fin dejaría la casa de los Dursley. Eran pasadas las 11.30 AM cuando apareció un sonriente Dumbledore.

-¿Estas listo?-

-Si, pero Dumbledore, ¿Por qué me llamaste antes?- Cuestiono.

-Harry, eso es algo que deberíamos hablar en Hogwarts- Le respondió el director ¿nervioso? "Eso claramente me lo imagine" se dijo así mismo.

-Esta… bien…-

-Usaremos un traslador- Al ver la mueca del Potter Junior* agrego –Tranquilo, no sucederá nada, y no te culpes por la muerte de Cedric-

Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar Dumbledore ya lo tenía tomado de la mano para llevarlo consigo. En ese momento cayeron en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore tomo nuevamente la mano de Harry, lo guio hasta un sillón donde tomaron asiento.

-Muy bien, hay algo que debo contarte, no tienes explicación lógica hasta el momento- El chico de lentes espero pacientemente –Bueno, no se por donde comenzar… Así que… - Tomo aire –Anoche en mi despacho aparecieron dos personas… Ahora, esto no tiene nada malo… pero… lo peor es que ellas… estaban muertas –Miro al chico por un momento, esperando ver alguna reacción, pero no, lo que menos espero era que el chico sonriera y lo incitara a continuar.

-Por otra parte, tu capa la tienen ellos- Harry soltó un gritito –Pero no te preocupes, aun así están en buenas manos- Y giñó un ojo a un punto en el despacho –Así que, esto se relaciona mucho contigo, ya que los que "revivieron"… fueron Lily y James Potter-

El chico palideció, de repente sintió que le faltaba el aire. No quería que Dumbledore lo viera así, por lo que necesito de todo su control para hablar.

-No… es… imposible…- Balbució.

-Todos lo creíamos así, hasta que ellos aparecieron-

Harry nuevamente busco las fuerzas necesarias y pregunto

-¿Los puedo ver?-

-Claro- Le asintió al mismo punto. De pronto asomaron dos cabezas flotantes. Harry al verlos se petrifico, pero se les acerco lento y vacilante. Los padres Potter lo observaron con una leve sonrisa, ellos esperaron que el los abrazara, pero no lo que de verdad ocurrió…

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- Gritó Harry.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-La verdad, porque se que es un truco de Voldemort, pero esto, recurrir a mis padres que están muertos, solo para poder acabarme me parece el colmo- Grito nuevamente y corrió entre sollozos.

Harry corrió hasta llegar a la habitación que en una semana mas compartiría nuevamente con Ron.

Mientras, abajo, un muy sofocado Albus trataba de resolver las dudas en su cabeza ¿Y si verdaderamente Voldemort era quien planeo todo? ¿Por qué Harry reacciono así? ¿Aplazaría las clases? ¿Era necesario llamar a Ron, Hermione y Ginny?

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Harry, los petrifico-Respondió sonriendo Albus.

-¿¡QUE!?- Gritaron los Padres Potter.

-Que Harry cree que esto es solo una broma de muy mal gusto de Voldemort-

-Oh…- Susurro Lily –Iré a ver a mi niño, ya perdí 17 años, no pienso perder ni un segundo más- Pero antes de poder dar un paso James la tomo del brazo dulcemente.

-Mi amor, es mejor que vaya yo, después de todo, es hombre- Replico.

-Ninguno ira… Llamare a Ron, Hermione y Ginny- Les contesto Dumbledore.

-¿Quienes?- (NA: Giraron la cabeza como la que dice: "¿Oh es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?")

-Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger sus mejores amigos o algo más- La ultima parte la susurro.

-Claro-

Unas horas después se encontraban Albus, James, Lily, Hermione, Ron y Ginny esperando a que Harry se dignara a aparecer por la sala común.

-Mejor voy a verlo- Le dijo Ginny a Hermione. Esta última asintió.

Ginny se paro, miro a Dumbledore, quien también asintió y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Harry.

-Harry…- Susurro. Se acerco lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

Harry lloraba desconsoladamente. El pecho le subía y le bajaba muy rápido y su corazón le latía a mil.

-Vete- Le susurro Harry.

-No, soy de tus mejores amigos, y para eso estamos, no te sientas solo, puedes confiar en mí, desahógate- Le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Gracias- Y se abalanzo sobre ella. Luego de unos minutos, Harry se calmo un poco, entonces este se dio vuelta, la miro a los ojos y lentamente se acerco hacia ella, para luego fundirse en un suave y delicado beso.

**Chan, chan, chan! :DD Les dejo el reencuentro y además un beso Harry/Ginny. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto el reencuentro? ¿Les gusta la pareja Ginny-Harry?**

**Bueno, ese seria el capi! Los amo! Ya nos leemos.**

**P.D: **

**-* Potter Junior: No se me ocurrió nada mas)?**

**-Perdón la tardanza. **

**-Desde el próximo capi responderé los rr aquí:3**

**-Le dedico el cap. A Rosse, una de mis mejores amigas, la cual copero con el capitulo:33**

**-Los quiero muchísimo y gracias!**

**-A'**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "CONVERSACIONES PENDIENTES"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es la hermanita menor de mi mejor amigo…" se reprochaba mentalmente Harry.

Lentamente se separo de ella, la miro a los ojos, en los cuales se veía felicidad, mucha felicidad.

-Lo siento Ginny, esto fue un error, me deje llevar, enserio lo lamento- Harry estaba que se moría por dentro, pero por fuera mostraba una "calma" habitual en el.

-Pero… Harry, no puedes hacer esto, yo te… te… te amo- Tartamudeo la menor de los Weasley con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Yo no Ginny-

Sin más, Ginny salió de la habitación.

Abajo Hermione miraba detenidamente a los "padres" de su mejor amigo.

-Señores Potter- Los llamo tratando de captar su atención.

-Querida, dinos James y Lily- Interrumpió Lily dulcemente.

-Claro, entonces… James ¿Quiénes eran los merodeadores?-

El aludido sonrió automáticamente.

-Sirius, Remus y Peter- Al último lo nombro con obvio rencor en su voz. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, ¿Sabe James lo que paso con Peter?

-Lily, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu mejor amigo?- Le pregunto Ron con una mueca de disgusto en su cara.

-Severus Snape- Respondió con una triste sonrisa.

Cinco segundos después tenían a Hermione y Ron encima de ellos.

-Son ustedes…- Decían ambos –Son ustedes, Harry se pondrá muy feliz- Continuo Ron.

-No lo creo así, ya saben cómo reaccionó-

-James, tienes que dejarlo, tiene que digerir la noticia, imagínate, sus padres, después de 15 años muertos, reaparecieron en su vida, y a eso sumémosle lo que siempre nos pasa a fin de año- Les dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Lily les iba a preguntar a que se referían con eso, pero una muchacha pelirroja venia llorando por las escaleras, al verla Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny?- Preguntó Ron -¿Qué te hizo Harry?-

-Na… Nada, no se preocupen-

-Ginny, ¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos si vienes llorando?- Cuestiono una enfadada Hermione. Ella sabia de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga hacia Harry y viceversa, pero no podía entender que fue lo que pasó para que ella saliera en ese estado.

-Enserio, no se preocupen, no paso nada- Respondió Ginny mirando a su amiga.

Una joven pareja miraba esto desde lejos, Lily no sabía que pensar y James creía que la maldición Potter estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Como todos estaban envueltos en sus pensamientos, nadie se dio cuenta de que un chico ojiverde observaba todo desde las escaleras.

"Es imposible, mis padres no están aquí, ellos murieron para protegerme de Voldemort, ellos están muertos, son un simple sueño" Se prometía mentalmente el joven Potter.

Lily sintió que la observaban, por lo cual se volteo lentamente, al percatarse de quien era sonrió…

-Harry, mi pequeño hijo- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente, esmeralda contra esmeralda.

-¿Mamá?- Pregunto Harry.

-Si pequeño, soy yo, tu madre-

-Es imposible, pero, les creo, algo me dice que les tengo que creer- Respondió el pequeño sollozando, rara vez se veía a Harry llorando, solo cuando recordaba lo que había perdido por culpa de Voldemort o cuando ya no podía con todo. El chico escondió su cara en el cuello de su madre, inspirando su olor.

-Harry, yo soy tu padre- Se presento James Potter.

-¡Papá!- Gritó su hijo, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos.

Lily los miraba con una sonrisa, y luego se unió al abrazo. Harry estaba muy feliz, por primera vez el la vida, que el recordara, se sentía protegido, se sentía querido.

-Bueno, al parecer el Señor Potter acepto que ustedes REGRESARON- Dijo entrando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda Albus Dumbledore.

-Así es- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hijo, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- Dijo sonriendo James.

-Claro… Pa… Papá- Contesto tímidamente el ojiverde.

Todos tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Así que… Empieza hijo- Le dijo dulcemente Lily.

-Esta bien, bueno, luego de que Voldemort los mato me fui a vivir con tía Petunia…-

-¿Qué?- Gritó e interrogó al mismo tiempo el matrimonio Potter -¿Y Sirius? El es tu padrino, el debería haberte cuidado- Continuo James.

-Si, pero bueno, eso lo explicaré en mi tercer año, así que si me dejan continuar…- Ambos padres asintieron a regañadientes –Vivo con Tía Petunia-

-Espera, perdón hijo, pero… ¿Cómo te trato?- Cuestionó Lily.

-Bien mamá-

-Harry…- Dijeron Ron, Hermione y para sorpresa de todos Ginny.

-Esta bien, me trata como a un elfo domestico, me hizo dormir en la alacena hasta mis 11 años, que fue cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts, después de eso, por lo menos me dejo dormir en el segundo cuarto de Dudley, mi primo-

James empezó a maldecir a todo y todos, mientras que Lily sollozaba, ella nunca creyó que su hermana hiciera algo así, a su hijo en especial, ella nunca lo hubiera hecho si la situación hubiera sido al revés.

-Tranquilos- Trató Harry de consolar a sus padres.

-Esta bien, mejor sigue-

-Bueno, cuando llegó mi carta, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, ya que dejaría la casa de mis tíos, en el andén conocí a Ron, el cual inmediatamente se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, luego, en la noche de Halloween exactamente nos hicimos amigos de Hermione-

-Diles el porqué- Comento divertido Ron. Harry gruñó en contra de su amigo.

-¿Por qué Harry?- Pregunto Ginny, ella tampoco sabia la razón.

Harry tenia la intención de no decirle a sus padres lo del trol, pero al ser Ginny la que le pregunto, no se pudo resistir.

-Porque andaba un trol suelto en el colegio, Hermione no lo sabía así que nosotros fuimos a rescatarla-

-¿Qué?- Grito Lily fuera de sí -¿Qué hacia un trol en el colegio?- Le gritó específicamente a Dumbledore.

-Señora Potter, eso fue mi culpa y la asumo- Le respondió el Director con una sonrisa.

-En fin, eso no es nada- Lily se estremeció –Luego nos enteramos que alguien quería robar la piedra filosofal, como no sabíamos quien era, empezamos a investigar y dedujimos que era Snape…-

-¡SNAPE!- Grito un enfurecido James.

-Si papá, es nuestro profesor de Pociones-

**CONTINUARÁ…. **

**BUENO, TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE DECIRLES.**

**PERDON, PERDON Y MÁS PERDON, DEMORÉ UN SIGLO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO SE ME JUNTARON MUCHAS COSAS EN EL COLEGIO.**

**JURO QUE MAÑANA SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**EN FIN, ¿LES GUSTA CÓMO ESTÁ QUEDANDO? SOY MALA, NO LE QUIERO HACER LA VIDA TAN FACIL A HENNY (HARRY-GINNY) **

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Lily Masen****: JAJAJA BUENO, ES BASTANTE IMPULSIVO, PERO RECORDEMOS QUE ES UN ADOLECENTE QUE SE DEJA LLEVAR. :) SALUDOS! :***


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: CONVERSACIONES PENDIENTES PARTE II

-¿Qué? ¿Dumbledore, como se le ocurre poner a un mortífago a enseñarle a MI HIJO?- Estalló James.

-Señor Potter, cálmese, Severus cambio, es lo único que importa aquí- Respondió el acusado con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Esta bien… ¿Cómo te trata?- Preguntó refiriéndose a su hijo.

-Nos odiamos mutuamente- Contesto el ojiverde.

-Eso… Eso es mi culpa, hijo. Lo siento, siento que por mi culpa et lleves mal con Snape- Dijo con amargura.

-No te preocupes papá, es odio natural-

-¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!- Snape y McGonagall entraron a toda prisa por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. -¿Es verdad?- Consultó Snape -¿Es verdad que los Potter revivieron? -Albus, por favor dinos- Reclamo McGonagall. El aludido sonrió y señalo al frente de donde se encontraban. Allí había una muchacha pelirroja de unos veintitantos años, de ojos esmeraldas y con curvas, a su lado había un hombre relativamente alto, de pelo negro y desordenado, con unos ojos avellana, ni muy musculoso ni flacucho. McGonagall al verlos corrió hacia ellos, a abrazar a los que por tantos años extrañó, a los que tanta falta le hicieron a Harry, a la persona que "le saco canas verdes". Snape observaba esto de lejos, en frente suyo estaba ella, Lily Evans, para el siempre tendría ese apellido, no merecía tener el Potter en su hermoso nombre. Cuando los Potter y McGonagall terminaron su fraternal abrazo, Lily se dio cuenta de que la observaban, se separo de James y lentamente avanzó hasta abrazar a un petrificado Severus Snape, el cual nervioso devolvió el abrazo. -Lily… Yo, enserio… lo siento… siento haberte llamado…- Snape no pudo terminar la oración ya que la Señora Potter había puesto un dedo en sus labios haciéndolo callar. -Sev, todo esta perdonado, no tienes de que preocuparte- Se abrazaron nuevamente. Ambos estaban envueltos en su mundo, solo cuando el joven Potter carraspeó se separaron. -Si me disculpa, profesor, quisiera seguir contándole a mis padres mi vida- Pidió con una sonrisa, nunca había visto a Snape sonreír como lo hacia ahora. -Claro… Potter- Escupió con sorna. - Como iba diciendo, nosotros creíamos que el profesor Snape quería robar la piedra…- El mencionado frunció el seño –Por los cual tratamos de impedirlo, tuvimos que pasar por enfrente de Fluffy- James y Lily pensaron interrumpir para saber que diablos era Fluffy, pero su hijo al ver la interrogante en cara de sus padres aclaró –el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid…- La pelirroja mayor ahogo un gritito –Luego surcar las pruebas del resto del profesorado, para así poder llegar a la piedra filosofal, con lo que ni yo ni mis amigos contábamos era con que en la ultima prueba tendría que ir yo solo… Al entrar esperaba encontrarme con Snape, pero… bueno… era Quirrell, quien era nuestro profesor de DCAO…- -Hermano, ¿Te das cuenta de que cuando Fred y George lanzaban bolas de nieve ese año le daban a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- Pregunto un divertido Ron. -¿Voldemort?- Cuestionó Lily preocupada por su hijo. -Ahhh… Claro, Quirrell traía un turbante, en el cual escondía a Lord Voldemort- Contesto agregando dramatismo, Hermione y Ron estallaron en carcajadas seguidos de Harry. James, Lily, McGonagall, Snape y Ginny los miraban con el seño fruncido, mientras que Dumbledore sonriendo. -En fin… Me enfrenté a el, Salí ileso y rescate la piedra… Y ese es, mi primer año- Finalizó el chico. Todos asintieron, pero Lily estaba con el seño fruncido mientras pensaba "¿Qué me espera de su segundo año?" -Relata tu segundo año cachorro…- Nadie se dio cuenta de que había entrado Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, acompañado de Remus. -¡Hocicos!- Grito Harry, y en el mismo minuto salió a abrazar a su padrino -¿Qué haces aquí? Te puede pillar el ministerio- Siguió preocupado el pequeño.

-Siempre existen excepciones, en especial si son para volver a ver a Cornamenta y a la pelirroja- Contesto con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-Así es mini-cornamenta, ¿Dónde están?- Preguntó Remus mirando a Harry

Harry los miro y apunto. Sirius casi se desmaya, una cosa era que Dumbledore te dijera por una carta que tus mejores amigos habían "revivido" pero otra muy distinta era verlo. Remus no estaba mejor que Sirius, sus ojos se habían empañado y luchaba para poder controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Canuto… Lunático… ¿Se van a quedar ahí parados?- Pregunto jugando James Potter.

Ambos corrieron y se abalanzaron contra el Sr. Potter, tanto así, que lo derribaron al suelo. Después de unos minutos en los que constantemente pedían perdón, Sirius por "traicionarlos" y Remus por no hacerse cargo de Harry, se soltaron para hacer lo mismo con la pelirroja.

-¡Chicos! Ya dejen a la Señora Potter- Reclamo McGonagall.

-A si, claro profesora, Harry, cuéntanos tu segundo año…- Dijo James Potter.

-Bueeeno…. Mi segundo año, otro verano con los Dursley, o molestando a Dudley, me fui a la Madriguera- Harry miro a Ron y Ginny, a los cuales les dedico una gran sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Ron –La casa de Ron- Aclaro para sus padres –Allí lo pase estupendo gracias a Molly y Arthur, los cuales son como unos padres para mi- Lily sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, su hijo quería a otra persona como madre y no a ella –Luego de eso, fuimos a la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos, pero porque Dobby, el elfo domestico, hechizó el "portal" no lo pudimos traspasar, así que junto a Ron nos fuimos en el coche volador de Arthur –

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿No te das cuenta de los problemas que le pudiste traer a la familia de Ron?- Grito enfurecida su madre.

-¿Fue bien la cosa?- Pregunto James.

-¡CLARO!- Los chicos chocaron las manos.

-¡JAMES POTTER! ESTO ES TU CULPA- Grito nuevamente Lily, pegándole a James en la cabeza.

-Pero Lils ¿Qué hice ahora?- Cuestiono como un bebe James.

-¡TÚ Y TUS GENES POTTER!-

-Harry…- Susurro Ron al ojiverde –Tu madre da mas miedo que la mía- Comento asustado.

-Me di cuenta, no te preocupes…- Respondió.

-¿Qué cuchichean ustedes dos?- Hermione los escucho.

-Nada- Dijeron ambos con sonrisas angelicales.

-¡Cornamenta! Es la misma mirada que nosotros poníamos cuando mama Dorea nos regañaba- Comento Sirius feliz de recordar. A lo que su amigo, claramente asintió.

-Luego de eso, empezaron a haber una ronda de ataques, en los cuales los chicos quedaban petrificados, todos lo relacionaron con la Cámara de los Secretos, y al saber que yo hablaba parsel pensaron que era el heredero de slytherin… No me interrumpan…-Dijo seguro de que alguien preguntaría ¿Hablas parsel? –Cuando petrificaron a Hermione, Ron y yo nos preocupamos muchísimo, por lo cual seguimos investigando que pasaba, uno de los días que lo fuimos a ver, nos topamos con que tenia un papel en su mano, en el cual se mostraba un basilisco, allí entendimos todo, era un basilisco, eso era lo que petrificaba a los alumnos, y por eso solo yo podía escucharlo, cuando íbamos a contarle esto al "profesor"– Dijo haciendo comillas con las manos-

**Y AQUÍ ESTOY DENUEVO! :)) BUENO, CONTESTO LOS RR;**

**prinskasu-chan****: HOLA! GRACIAS POR LEER, ENSERIO, SI, VOLDY SE ENTERARÁ, PERO MÁS ADELANTE, QUIERO DARLE UNOS MESES FELICES A HARRY (?)**

**lily masen****: ADOLECENTES, JAJAJA :* SALUDOS!**

**serenamileto****: AQUÍ TA SIRIUS! JAJAJA :***

**BUENO, TENGO QUE IR A ESTUDIAR, LA HISTORIA LA ACTUALIZARÉ LOS LUNES Y VIERNES :** SALUDOS!**


End file.
